Counting On Hearts
by Under The Masks
Summary: Freya Sage Atargatis. Unknowing of her past before her current "family" has never been questioned by her. She grew up with all of them ever since she was a child. However, when something happens is when everything spirals out of control. Is her life all a lie? Was anything real?
1. 1

_Hi there! Glad you __decided to read my little story here, now this is my first Creepypasta fanfiction so feel free to speak up if you notice something missing from anyone's character. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. _

_(Word Count: 955)_

_On with the story!_

* * *

_13 years ago_

"_Freya, don't be afraid. Are you sure you want to come with me? You can't come back if you do until you're older." A smooth voice resonated throughout my mind. I looked up to see the very tall well dressed faceless man who'd always visit me here. His tentacles whipping behind him, but I wasn't afraid like everyone else was. I just thought he was misunderstood; like me. I tried my best to smile up at him, even through all of everything that has happened… I always found myself smiling just for him. "I want to leave… I want to go where you go. I'm not wanted here anymore…" I said, standing up with the help of one of his many tentacles. He was silent for a brief moment before outstretching his long slim arm toward me. I took ahold of it as we began to walk away. _

_Away from the screeching town in flames._

_Present Day_

I was running, dashing through the trees and hopping over overgrown roots and fallen branches. My left shoulder bleeding out and there a was a sharp pain on my thigh. My heart pounded in my ears as my pants filled the still air around me. I held my silver bow tightly in my gloved right hand, my quiver fastened on my back from my right shoulder; only containing one last arrow.

"You can't continue running! Sooner or later you have to give up little sweet!" I heard LJ's cackle not far behind me. "Fuck off Jack! Go choke on a Peep!" I called back, my voice ringing yet exasperated from running away from the sugar crazed clown. "Oh Freya, how you wound me..!" He mocked a tone of hurt. I snorted and darted to the side, about to reach the clearing with the bright flag I was aiming for. My legs burned and my lungs were running on pure gas, adrenaline coursing through my veins. I was so close. So _fucking_ close.

I quickly strung my bow across my back and rushed to climb up the tree closest to the clearing. Getting up to a perfect vantage point with the flag in direct eyesight. I unleashed my bow and went to take out my last arrow to find my quiver empty. Panic surged through me very quickly as I looked around frantically.

"Looking for this?"

I turned to be faced with Masky holding _my damn arrow_. My eyes sharpened into a death glare. I was on high alert, knowing that if he was here then Hoodie was close by. "You damn prick, give that back." I snarled quietly so Laughing Jack wouldn't hear me. Masky chuckled deeply behind his mask, "hmmm…. I don't think so. What do you think Hoodie?" He asks and instantly my wrists were bound behind me. It was going so well…

I turned to see Hoodie shake his head and shrug. Time was ticking and if I didn't somehow capture that flag before sundown, I'd lose the damn bet. Like hell I'd lose a damn bet.

I held back my snarl as I saw the sun start sinking behind the horizon. My heart began to pound inside of my chest as I smirked coyly. "Sorry boys, I'd love to stay and chat but I have a bet to win. Now Hoodie!" I called out and my hands were freed as I swung my leg up to kick the arrow out of Masky's hand. Snatching my bow in my right hand and my last arrow in my left, dropping down from the tree as I didn't have time to calculate my shot. I strung my bow up with the arrow and fired, praying that it would hit. I landed on the ground and was instantly captured by both Jack and Jeff, however I snickered and pointed at the flag that was pierced with my arrow that transformed into a net.

"I win boys." I remarked coyly as I was freed and walked over to where my net had captured the white flag and undid the trap. Pulling the flag from its place and raised it in the air. "I win you little tramps!" I called out triumphantly, my lips widening in a victorious smile. "Suck on this Jack!" I taunted sticking my middle finger up to him with a wink and my pierced tongue stuck out.

After treating my wounds and a few minutes of waltzing around like a BO$$, all of us had to settle down and eat together. Even though we all ate in the living room and not at the table in the kitchen ironically enough. Dinner was usually rowdy with Jeff and Ben along with LJ and others, but I noticed that my guardian; Slenderman, was being unusually quiet. I mean, he was quiet in general but there was just something...off. I decided not to say anything about it, I figured that if anything he could bring me to the side after dinner and talk with me. Then again, I had my own suspicions..

I casted it aside for now and enjoyed my time at dinner, watching the crazy antics of my little… "family". They were and odd bunch of course, but I wasn't that much different from them either. There was Jeff the Killer, Ben Drowned, Laughing Jack, Eyeless Jack, Masky and Hoodie, Sally, Jeff's dog Smile, my guardian Slender, and a few others who were probably out tonight. I couldn't really remember my life before my family here, but a part of me didn't really care too much about it. Here I'm loved and cared for. I fit in here then anywhere else on Earth. This is my home, always and forever. That'll never change.


	2. 2

_(Word Count: 557)_

After dinner had ended, Slender got up and immediately went off towards his Study. I waited a few moments before excusing myself and heading upstairs. My legs already knowing the way to my destination. I came across the large wooden door, it was shut and locked as it seemed. I went to knock on it when I heard another voice ring out. "You can't keep her memories locked away forever. She needs to know about who she is." It was feminine and soft toned, however Slender was very aggravated. "I will _not_ have her return back there. She's happy here, this is her home and that's all she needs to know. She doesn't _need_ those cursed memories, she is much better off without them." He growled at the woman. She let out an irritated sigh, "You've always been stubborn, but never like this. She will find out and when she does-" The woman starts when Slender snapped, "When she does I will not be held responsible for her actions! Now leave!" His voice was raised and the deep baritone ringing out. I've never heard him so mad in my life; although I couldn't help to wonder what they were talking about. My past..like… My childhood? Did I have another family? Another life? Friends, crushes, parties, all of that?

My heart grew heavy in my chest at the realization, I had another life before this one. Normal. _Human_. I felt my steps falter as I leaned against the other side of the wall, facing the Study door. I didn't know what to feel, what to do or say anymore. Is this life a whole lie? Everything that's happened… Everything that I've done, that I've accomplished. Is all just a lie?

I stood straighter and braved myself for the worst and knocked on the tall wooden door. All was still and quiet before the door clicked and I heard Slender's voice call out. "Come in." I reached out my gloved hand and twisted the golden knob, opening the door as I came face to "face" with my guardian. I felt infuriated and betrayed, my fists balling up tighter at my sides. "Tell me the truth Slenderman, was what that woman said… Did she speak the truth?" I ask, looking where his eyes would be. He sighed and sat back down in his chair, "Freya.. Please try to understand-"

"No Slenderman! I want the damn truth. I think that after all these years you owe me that much." I snapped, raising my tone at him. If he had a face then he'd be glaring, because it sure felt like it. "I don't owe you anything Freya Sage Atargatis. Even if she was right, you are better off not knowing are better off here with all of us." He said, turning his back to me to work on his boring paperwork. My temper was through the roof as I felt my hands become ablaze with furious energy. My deathly gaze burning through his back. "If you won't tell me then I'll go out and find out on my own! I don't need your permission." I spat, turning to storm out of his office when his voice stopped me.

"When you find out who you really are, what you've done… I will not be held responsible for your actions."


End file.
